User blog:MilenHD/Hashashin vs Mohawk Warrior
Hashashin:The Arabic masters of assasinations VS Mohawk Warrior:The Native American tribe that pushed the US and British to their limit. Who..is..Deadliest?!?To find out our world class fighters are testing history's most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science, we see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe. No rules,no safety,no mercy. It's a duel to the death,history will be rewriten but only one will be crowned the Deadliest Warrior. Hashashin Hashashins were a group of Persian or Syrian assassins who played a large role in the Crusades. They were only called Hashashins by their enemies as an insult meaning smokers of the drug, Hashish. They may have smoked Hashish to reach a higher conciseness. They are famous for their military tactics. Assassinating important political figures. They would often assert themselves in the town or region of their targets, and over time stealthily move themselves into strategic positions. They would usually assassinate their target in broad daylight generally in front of public crowds for intimidation purposes. They even assassinated kings. The writings of Marco Polo depict the Hashasins as trained killers responsible for systematic elimination of opposing figures. Hashashins were fanatically loyal to their leader, carrying out his every order with out the single thought of questioning him or hesitation. They were often born into the order and trained from an extremely young age in the arts of combat, disguises, horseback riding, and code of conduct. They didn't always assassinate their targets, sometimes leaving a threatening note saying to follow their demands or be killed. The Hashashins reputation was so strong that these threats would often be taken seriously. An example of this is Saladin who barely managed to survive two assassination attempts on him from the Hashashins who made an alliance with them in order to avoid more assassination attempts. While the first two attempts did not kill him, they put him into an extreme state of paranioa. The Hashashin is ready to assasinate with: |-| Short Range= Straight Dagger *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 9 inches *Steel |-| Mid Range= Scimitar *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 2 feet *Steel |-| Long Range= Recurve Bow *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 4 feet *Range: 200 feet *Horn, Sinew *Steel Arrow |-| Special= Poisoned Khanjar *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 1 foot *Steel *Scorpion Venom Mohawk Warrior Mohawk (borrowed from the Narraganset 'mohowaùuck', 'they eat (animate) things,) are the most easterly tribe of the Iroquois confederation. They call themselves Kanien'gehaga, people of the place of the flint. Kanien'kehá:ka ("People of the Place of Flint") are an Iroquoian-speaking indigenous people of North America originally from the Mohawk Valley in upstate New York. Their territory ranged to present-day southern Quebec and eastern Ontario. Their current settlements include areas around Lake Ontario and the St Lawrence River in Canada. Their traditional homeland stretched southward of the Mohawk River, eastward to the Green Mountains of Vermont, westward to the border with the Oneida Nation's traditional homeland territory, and northward to the St Lawrence River. As original members of the Iroquois League, or Haudenosaunee, the Mohawk were known as the "Keepers of the Eastern Door". For hundreds of years, they guarded the Iroquois Confederation against invasion from that direction by tribes from the New England and lower New York areas. Mohawk religion is predominantly Animist. After the American victory, most of the Mohawks were forced to move further west, or into Canada. The Mohawks at the Upper Castle fled to Fort Niagara, while most of those at the Lower Castle fled to Montreal. Joseph Brant led a large group of Iroquois out of New York to Six Nations of the Grand River, Ontario. Another Mohawk war chief, John Deseronto, led a group of Mohawks to the Bay of Quinte. Other Mohawks settled in the vicinity of Montreal, joining the communities at Kahnawake, Akwesasne, and Kanesatake. On November 11, 1794, representatives of the Mohawks (along with the other Iroquois nations) signed the Treaty of Canandaigua with the United States allowing them to own land in the Americas. The Mohawks fought against the United States in the War of 1812. The Mohawks waged war with: |-| Short Range= Tomahawk *Weight: 2 pounds *Length: 1 foot *Steel Head, Wooden Handle |-| Mid Range= Iroquois Lance *Weight: 3 pounds *Length: 5 feet *Iron Head, Wooden Handle |-| Long Range= Mohawk Bow *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 4 feet *Range: 200 feet *Wood *Iron, Bone and Flint Arrows |-| Special= Hunting Knife *Weight: 1 pound *Length: 8 inches *Steel Analysis & Notes My Edges: Short:Edge Mohawk:A axe beats daggers anytime. Mid:Edge Hashashin:The lance could be used without horse also it's longer (Native American lances are not like the European ones) and can be thrown, but the sword is much better Long:Edge Mohawk:The bowss are bows, but I think the Mohawk is more experienced in open fire. Special:Edge Hashashin:Both are nasty blades, but the khanjar is longer and has poison on his blade. X-Factors: Training: Hashashin 87, Mohawk 83:While the Mohawk were trained from young age,the Hashashin were trained to life to kill their targets and they should not fail their masters. Experiance: Hashashin 60, Mohawk 84:The Hashashin were like Suiceders,they gave their lives to kill their targets causing them to die and not have much experiance. The Mohawks survived and made the lives of the invaders nightmares. Stealth: Hashashin 93, Mohawk 79:The Mohawks were stealthy yes, but the Hashashins were infamous for that.They need to hide in the shadows and do their duties. Brutality: Hashashin 83,Mohawks 86:While both are brutal in their own ways, but the Hashashin just stab,kill and vanish. The Mohawks used took no prisoners and sometimes tortured the Europeans. Notes: Battle ends on 3rd September Battle will be 1 vs 1, near a river with spruce trees around for both warriors can use as their advantage. Only well written votes, with good explanation will be counted and no spam or rude comments, also if I made a mistake be sure to correct me in the comments below. Battle Simulation In a calm spruce forest in North America, an Arab ship had landed a few hours ago and a lone Hashashin is exploring the nearby area and near the river a Mohawk Warrior was sitting and relaxing at the bank of the river and watching the stream and smiling. The Hashashin raised his recurve bow and aimed at the Mohawk and as he released his string and the arrow flied and missed the Mohawk by few inches. The Mohawk got up as fast he can and fired his own bow at the Hashashin, but the Hashashin managed to ducked away and as both fired a few more shots of arrows the Hashashin pierced the Mohawk's leg wounding him. The Hashashin pulled his scimitar and advances at the Native American warrior, who raised his lance to block the Hashashin's blow of the scimitar with his spear point. As the Hashashin swung his blade three times, each of the blows connected with the lance and as last attempt to stab the Hashashin, the lance got sliced in half by the scimitar. As his lance was lost, the Mohawk pulled his knife and tomahawk duel wielding them against the scimitar. The Hashashin swung his scimitar, only to get disarmed by the tomahawk which blocked it and pulled it away alongside with the knife. The Hashashin started to retreat in the forest, while the Mohawk was chasing him, the Hashashin stopped, pulled his poisoned khanjar and waited at the bushes. As the Mohawk comed closer, the Hashashin jumped behind him and sliced his chest, not enough to kill him but enough to spread the venom. The Mohawk threw the hashashin over his back and he managed to pierce the Arab's shoulder. Holding his shoulder in pain, the Hashashin still holds his khanjar as the Mohawk threw his tomahawk missing him and the Mohawk charged and rolled under the Hashashin grabbing again his tomahawk. As the Mohawk swung again and disarmed the Hashashin, but in the next moment the Mohawk started to feel ill and unable to stand on his legs, he collapsed and the poison worked in the Hashashin's favour. The Arab walked with his straight dagger and shoved it into the Mohawks heart killing him. The Assassin had done his work and walked away into the dark spruce forest. Expert's Opinion While the Mohawk had more experience, but the falled in every category except short range and the Hashashin's poisoned blade is the icing of the cake, which won him this match. Category:Blog posts